


Boat ride

by Andrew_3666



Category: Origin SMP
Genre: Just bros being bros, Origin Smp - Freeform, Ranboo and jack are anti-water buddies, goD I LOVE THIS SM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_3666/pseuds/Andrew_3666
Summary: Ranboo woke up on an eerily quiet morning, noticing the sun hadn’t fully risen yet. He stretched his limbs, yawning before putting both feet onto the floor and standing, his vision getting a bit blurry before it cleared up. Must’ve stood up too quick.or both anti-water bois go on a nice boat ride :) (complete fluff I promise- Im not sneaking any injuries or angst into here hajdkvkdkf)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Boat ride

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two boys sm, so here’s some fluff /p with them two :] I don’t write fluff too often, so you better enjoy it while it lasts. Hopefully it’s not too short. And hopefully you like it! Let me know what you think, and again I’m taking requests!

Ranboo woke up on an eerily quiet morning, noticing the sun hadn’t fully risen yet. He stretched his limbs, yawning before putting both feet onto the floor and standing, his vision getting a bit blurry before it cleared up. Must’ve stood up too quick.

Suddenly, he remembered something that was supposedly dated to today. He looked around, eyes landing on his calendar to check the date. It was Sunday, which confirmed that he was right.

A small smile creeped up on his face before he went downstairs in order to change and get a pair of boots. He also fixed himself a glass of tea, sipping down the drink and placing the cup near his sink.

He walked outside, noticing the sun had finally risen completely. He glanced around a few times, starting to make his way over to the Nether portal. He made sure to have armor on, knowing how dangerous the Nether could be.

He walked through, blacking out for a split second before being teleported to the fiery dimension. Once he got there, a familiar face stared back at him. It was Jack, who was a blazeborn. That meant it was safer if he lived in his natural biome, which was obviously the nether. But a side effect from being immune to fire was... being harmed by water.

Now with ranboo, it was basically the same situation with water. He was harmed by it, both boys realizing their similarities and deciding to become friends. They also decided that on Sundays, they would go out and take a boat ride, just to enjoy the water element despite it being deadly to them.

Jack grinned, which made ranboo smile in response. “You ready buddy?” Jack asked, fire particles emerging from his skin. He had learned that although the fire particles were in fact fire, they didn’t hurt or burn anyone or anything. Ranboo nodded, stepping out of the portal, then back in, only this time with Jack by his side.

They teleported back to the overworld, Ranboo quickly making his way to the river, jack following closely behind. Ender particles radiated off of Ranboos skin, which was another similarity between the two that they both gladly shared. They finally made it to the river, a canoe waiting peacefully for their arrival.

The two boys shared a gaze, small giggles emerging from both of them as well as smiles. They both carefully got into the canoe on opposite sides from each other, Ranboo looking up and asking, “who’s turn is it to row the boat?” Jack shrugged, “I think it was yours, but I can if you want me to.” Ranboo shook his head, “I can do it, don’t worry,” he spoke quietly yet calmly, sharing a soft smile before grabbing the two paddles that he would use to row the boat. He quickly took off his armor, putting it on the land and starting to row the boat off into the soft and slow river current.

Jack leaned back slowly, which was understandable since both boys would probably die if they fell directly into the water. It was a scary thought, but they trusted each other enough that they’re wouldn’t be some sort of murder attempt. They joked about that when they shared conversation sometimes, it being an inside joke they shared.

Normally the boat rides would be pretty silent, the sounds of the paddles pushing against the pressure of the water and the soft wind enough to calm both Ranboo and Jack to silence. But sometimes they would have small conversations, mostly about builds they would be making, or tools they had lost while doing tasks. Jack spoke up a bit today, which started a peaceful conversation between the two.   
  


it lasted for about 30 minutes, them already being halfway downstream. They both decided to go ahead and turn back around, Jack insisting that he could row the last half of the ride.   
  


Sometimes they would see Niki in the water, although it was rare since they did their boat rides pretty early. When they did see Niki though, they’d always stop by and talk to her for a while, sharing exciting conversations about how it’s like underwater, and in the Nether. Niki wasn’t able to go to the nether, and neither Jack nor Ranboo were able to go underwater, so new things were learnt every time they spoke. It was always exciting, hearing about how Niki makes new fish friends and Jack making new Blaze friends.   
  


Sometimes they’d pass by Phil, who’d fly overhead them. And sometimes he’d stop if he wasn’t busy, landing on the nearby ground and speaking with them for a while. Phil was probably the most calm person on the server, somehow able to give both Ranboo and Jack advice every time they talked, wether it be with mining or farming or even killing. Phil was a calm yet intimidating man, which made the conversations the three shared so interesting.

Sometimes they’d pass by Wilbur, like, literally pass by him, motherfuckers cant see him anyways. But sometimes he’d get their attention, and although it’s kind of awkward talking to what seems like air, Wilbur is always fun to speak with. The two notice how Wilbur likes to talk about his ideas a lot, and man does this ghost boy have a lot on his mind. The rare times the trio did talk, speaking with Wilbur was probably the longest conversations they had out of everyone else on the server. Not that they minded though, much like Phil, Will was very interesting.

Sometimes they’d pass by Tommy, who they never actually talk to too often. Tommy was always very busy doing something random, only waving at Jack and Ranboo before getting back to whatever the fuck wing boy was doing. There was one time where he did stop and talk to them though, and he was actually surprisingly calmer then he seemed. He had a lot on his mind much like Will, but Tommy tended to rant about random things other than the things he was actually working on or doing. Tommy was always fun to be around though, which made him super fun company.

And sometimes they’d pass by Tubbo, who a lot like Tommy was always busy. He also had a flower crown most of the time, which he had actually taught Ranboo and Jack how to make one once when they stopped by. Tubbo was probably the second calmest, well uh- most of the time. Tubbo also made flower crowns in his free time, so now everyone on the server had at least 3, minus one for Jack since he accidentally caught one of fire. Tubbo normally just waved, sometimes speaking with the two about projects he had planned. Although he didn’t talk too much during that time of day, it was still fun conversing with him.

But today, like many other days, no one had stopped by to keep them company, and instead the two boys relaxed as the boat ride had come to an end. Jack sighed as the canoe hit the land, his shoulder muscles tense and it mild pain. He was fine after a minute though, so no need to worry. 

He was going to get out of the boat until he heard quiet snoring, identifying it as ranboo, who had fallen asleep. He laughed quietly, noticing that he was also quite tired. He leaned back into the canoe, slowly drifting off to sleep.

it was a surprisingly peaceful day, but it was nice, and definitely a fun surprise when Niki found the two peacefully sleeping in the canoe.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I’m completely open for requests rn, obviously characters I write best are Ranboo, Techno, and I’m thinking of making a Karl fic, but I’m open for anything! Just comment a concept and I’ll see what I can do <3 anyways, hopefully more fluff, but I’m all about that angst ;))) love you! Drink some water ^^  
> -Andrew


End file.
